Puppy Love
by KillerMay
Summary: SasuSaku, Sasuke, Sakura, and an disagreement on whether dogs or cats are better. One-shot. AU


**notes. **Have you ever seen the movie Hachi? IT'S THE SADDEST THING EVER AND IT'S BASED ON A TRUE STORY. ):  
>Anyways, the name of the cat comes from that lady the Uchiha bought their weapons from - Sasuke was talking to two cats, one of which was a girl cat - named Hina.<br>The "sister" is Karin. Just throwing that out there.

.

**Puppy Love(:  
><strong>Sasuke, Sakura, and an disagreement on whether dogs or cats are better.

.

.

Sometimes, my dog can be really stupid. Like, he's a great dog and all - an Akita named Hachi like the one in that really depressing movie - but sometimes, he's really, really stupid.

I got Hachi when he was a puppy and I was eight (that's eleven years, people!), so obviously I love him to death, but... I don't think he knows he's a dog.

Aren't Akitas supposed to be SMART? I mean, the original Hachiko went to the same spot for nine years after his owner died - HE KNEW WHERE THAT TRAIN STATION WAS (and how to open the gate, kay thanks).

But no, _my_ Hachi walks into my neighbors yard, takes a seat next to their cat, and just... stays there.

And dogs are supposed to hate cats, right? But no, Hachi hates other dogs and is completely A-OK with cats (exhibit A - sitting next to my neighbors cat. On their property. In their backyard. BECAUSE HE JUMPED OVER THE FREAKING FENCE.)

"Hachi!" I try calling him back which totally isn't working and I'm supposed to take him to the vet and my mom is going to be _pissed_ if I don't get him back... I guess it's a good thing my neighbors aren't home! (That was sarcasm, darling.) "Hachi!"

I groaned and started climbing the fence (it was a _huge_ fence - how that dog got over it, I'll never know). I better get him back quickly. I did _not_ want to get a trepassing charge at nineteen...

.

Okay, something quick about my neighbors - I don't know them. At all. Like, my mom is friends with the mom so I've met her (nice lady, really) and they talk really loud, so I know that she has two sons - one that's in his mid-twenties and one that's a little over a year younger than me - and a daughter that's my age.

Thing is though, I have _never_ seen any of these kids she talks about. Like, seriously. Never. I also never bothered to remember their names, which is probably apart of it, but still... (I think one of them starts with a T... or an I... or an S? Maybe it was a K...) The two youngest ones apparently went to my high school and the youngest one is appartently going to start at my college next year, but seriously - I don't think I've ever seen them.

Ever.

Which leads me to believe that she's crazy and made up an entire family for herself or I'm just stupid (like my dog. PLEASE COME BACK, HACHI!).

I'm pretty sure it's the latter because my mom said she's seen them. She's also tried to hook me up with the youngest son (who's name I still can't remember - it was _something_ Japanese...). I said no because he's younger than me and my mom said he looked hot, so he probably looks old because she also thinks Morgan Freeman is horribly attractive.

(That's not to say that if I was to grow old with someone, I wouldn't want them to look like Morgan Freeman, because really, he looks quite nice for his 70's, but still. My mom is in her 40's. So it's weird.)

Anyways, my mom also said that the father is a complete _ass_. Like, she even used the word 'ass', and my mom _never_ cusses. So, obviously this guy must be a pretty huge ass, amirite?

So, I really wouldn't want to be caught trespassing on their property...

.

I hopped over the fence and I really should have been wearing something _besides_ my amazing leather boots because I landed in mud (it had rained last night). And it was icky because it made that disgusting squishy noise when I landed in it...

"Hachi!" I called, patting my leg, hoping he would come over. I had no idea how I was going to get him to go back over the fence...

He looked over and stood up and _Yay! He was coming towards me!_ "Good Hachi," I said, continuing to pat my leg to get him to come over.

Instead, he ran right past me and jumped back over the fence into my lawn.

I sighed and walked back over, starting to climb the fence again to get into my own yard.

"...What are you doing?" I fell off the fence and landed in the mud. This time, I fell and landed on my _ass_, so my pretty jeans were _ruined._

I turned to look at who had just spoken, completely ready to give them a piece of my mind. But... he was really pretty. Like, hot-pretty, not I-look-too-much-like-a-girl-pretty.

He was by far the hot-prettiest guy I had ever seen. Ever. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a white shirt that had three buttons at the top - all of which were left unbuttoned. His shoes were black high-top Vans that were kind of sexy and I wish I had some. His eyes were _black_, like - no lie. His hair was also black (and horribly messy, but in a sexy way), but in the lighting it looked as if it had a hint of blue in it.

"Well, I _was_ trying to get over the fence. But now I'm sitting in mud," I replied.

"I realized," he replied, blankly. "I was more asking the question to find out why you were _in_ my yard in the first place."

"My dog jumped over here and was sitting with your cat (because I swear he thinks he's a cat)-" the cat meowed and stood up, stretching itself out before wandering over and rubbing against my neighbor's leg. "-but he has an appointment at the vet, so rather than wait for him to come back on his own or for someone to get home, I had to climb over and get him."

"...Right," he replied in monotone. I couldn't tell if he believed me or not. "And you are?"

"Depends, are you going to call the cops?"

"No, I just like to know the names of people who climb our fence."

I narrowed my eyes. "Sakura. Sakura Haruno," I replied, holding out a hand for him to shake. "I live next door."

"Aa," he replied, accepting my handshake. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Oh. _Oh._ This was the guy my mom was trying to set me up with. Well... I totally wouldn't mind that at all.

"Maybe you should keep a better eyes on your dog," he continued, picking up his cat. "It seems to have gotten out a little too easily."

"Um, excuse you - I keep a perfectly _fine_ eye on my dog!"

"So how did it end up in my yard?"

Well... I didn't really have an answer for that one.

I glared at him, "Are you calling me incompetent?"

"Tch, I'm sure you _could_ keep your dog from running into your neighbors yard, you just need to try harder."

I opened my mouth to reply when his cat hissed at me.

"Um... did that thing just _hiss at me_?" I asked.

Sasuke smirked. "Yes," he replied. "'That thing' is a _she_ and _she_'s trained to do that."

"Trained? By who?"

"By _me_."

"...What's it's name?" I asked.

His eyes narrowed before he answered, "_Her_ name is Hina."

"Uh-huh, well _that thing_ is evil."

"And your dog is stupid."

"At least my dog can do more than just lie around all day!"

"At least my cat _knows_ she's a cat."

"At least my dog—you know what? Screw this. I have to get Hachi to the vet." I started walking back towards the fence and started to climb it again. I _could_ have gone through the gate, but I chose not to.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before replying, "Heh, maybe we can continue this conversation over coffee?" Dammit... he knew my weakness.

I turned and looked at him from the top of the fence. "Fine, but I'm not going to like it."

"I'm sure," he replied, sarcastically. "Oh, and you might want to change your pants."

.

.

**notes. **Personally, I prefer cats. I LOVE YOU, TACO.(: Please insult my first person point of view. I'm used to third and I thought I would try something different...

You know who else is hot-pretty? SAMUEL LARSEN FROM THE GLEE PROJECT.


End file.
